currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Estonian 10 euro coin
Estonia |value = €10.00 |years = 2011–present |mass = 28.8 g |diameter = 38.61 mm |thickness= 3 mm |composition = silver |shape= round |edge= *"Ag 999,9" (2011) *plain (2014-present) |alignment= medallic |obverse = , state title, year |reverse = See text }} The 10 euro coin is a commemorative piece of the Republic of Estonia that has been issued in six types since 2011. The first piece was minted in 2011 to celebrate Estonia's adoption of the euro that year, as well as Estonia's future. Two pieces were then introduced in 2014: one in commemoration of the in , Russia, and the other in memory of (1864–1941), a prominent Estonian . The next coin was issued in 2015 in celebration of (1865–1933), an Estonian author and diplomat. Most recently, in 2016, two pieces were minted, one in celebration of Estonian and (1866–1920) and another observing the upcoming in , Brazil. All of the 10 euro coins have been issued by the Bank of Estonia and sold via the bank's museum and (formerly the Eesti Post). Because Estonia does not have a mint of its own, the pieces were produced at foreign mints, including the Mint of Finland, Royal Dutch Mint, Monetăria Statului, and Lithuanian Mint. All of the coins carry legal tender status in their country of origin, each holding a nominal value equivalent to 10.00 euros. However, as silver collectors' pieces, they are not used in general circulation. Coins Euro changeover coin (2011) After joining the European Union in 2004, the Republic of Estonia was obligated to eventually join the eurozone and adopt the euro as its currency. Following nearly six years of changes and preparations, in 2010 Estonia fulfilled all of the euro convergence criteria and received approval from the (ECOFIN) to join the eurozone and issue its first euro coins the following year. In commemoration of this event, the Bank of Estonia commissioned the Mint of Finland in to produce celebratory 10 and 20 euro pieces in precious metals. These were the first non-circulating commemorative euro coins to be issued by Estonia, and also the first to be made for an ex-Soviet republic. Since January 24, 2011, the 10 euro coin, entitled Eesti tulevik, or "Estonia's future" in , has been sold for a price of €40 individually and for €440 in sets with the 20 euro coin. It was designed by Estonian sculptor Aivar Simson (1959–). The coin is composed of .9999 fine silver and is decorated with a diamond application, and has a mass of 28.28 grams, a diameter of 38.61 millimeters, and a thickness of approximately 3 millimeters. It has medallic alignment and is round in shape. The edge is smooth and bears the incuse lettering "Ag 999,9", signifying the silver purity of the coin, and the rims are raised and undecorated. Displayed in the center of the obverse is the – which consists of a central containing three and surrounded by a of . The state title of the Republic of Estonia, "EESTI VABARIIK", appears above the arms, inscribed clockwise along the coin's upper rim. Written horizontally below the arms is the date "2011", which is shown in a large font. The reverse is colorized, having a blue background representing the skies of Estonia. Featured at the bottom center is an illustration of , an Estonian folk hero, and , the god of the underworld in , dancing the , an Estonian folk dance. Printed above this image is the face value "€10", with the euro sign slightly angled upward and the numeral written in a much larger, italicized font. A mintage limit of 30,000 pieces was set for the sale of individual coins, and one of 1,000 was given for the sale of coins in a set. All examples were struck with a proof finish. Examples are still available for sale through the Bank of Estonia and Omniva. Sochi Olympics coin (2014) The 2014 Winter Olympics were held in Sochi, Russia, from February 7 to February 23, 2014. Estonia, which by 25 athletes in six sports, celebrated the event early in 2014 with the issuance of a commemorative 10 euro piece. Produced at the Royal Dutch Mint in Utrecht, the coin, entitled XXII taliolümpiamängud (English: "XXII Olympic Winter Games"), has been sold since January 11, 2014, for a price of €35. Its design, Jäätunud klaas (English: Frosted Glass) by Estonian artist Taavet Kohal, was the result of a public coin design competition held the previous year. The 10 euro piece is composed of .925 fine silver and has a mass of 28.28 grams, a diameter of 38.61 millimeters, and a thickness of 3 millimeters. It has medallic alignment; raised, undecorated rims; and a plain edge, and is round in shape. The coat of arms of Estonia appears at the top center of the obverse, with the state title "EESTI VABARIIK" inscribed horizontally in a font below, and the Gregorian date of minting, "2014", printed in the same style under the state title. Engraved near the rim are several patterns that would form on frosted glass, which were incorporated as part of the designer's primary motif. The upper half of the reverse also includes frosted glass patterns, below which, at the bottom of the piece, is the Olympic logo of Estonia – which consists of a above the iconic and the word "ESTONIA". Written at the right side of the reverse is the face value "10€". The euro sign is printed in a slightly higher position on the piece than the numeral, and is also significantly larger. An issue limit of 7,500 proofs was set for the 2014 Olympics commemorative. Examples are still available for sale through the Bank of Estonia and Omniva. Miina Härma coin (2014) Miina Härma was an Estonian musician active during the late 19th and early 20th centuries. The daughter of a local teacher and his wife, Härma was born in the of on February 9, 1864. She was a prolific , having written over 200 pieces for and , and was also a at what is now the in . She died at the age of 77 in Tartu on November 16, 1941. In 2014, in celebration of the 150th anniversary of Härma's birth, the Bank of Estonia commissioned the Royal Dutch Mint to strike a 10 euro piece commemorating the Estonian musician. Such a piece has been sold since June 16, 2014, for a price of €35. Its design, Härmatis by Jaano Ester, was the result of a design competition held earlier in 2014. Like the earlier Estonian 10 euro coins, the Miina Härma commemorative is composed of .925 fine silver and has a mass of 28.28 grams, a diameter of 38.61 millimeters, and a thickness of 3 millimeters. It has medallic alignment; raised, undecorated rims; and a plain edge, and is round in shape. A large rendition of the coat of arms of Estonia appears in the center of the obverse, with the state title "EESTI VABARIIK" inscribed clockwise along the rim above, and the Gregorian date of minting, "2014", printed in the opposite direction at the periphery below. An illustration of a surrounded by several circular occupies a majority of the reverse. Such a depiction, which represents the resonance of s, is used to symbolize Miina Härma's legacy as a composer and a music teacher. Written clockwise from the coin's upper to center right peripheries is the caption "MIINA HÄRMA 150", and engraved horizontally at the left side of the piece is the face value "10€", the numeral slightly larger than the euro sign. The Bank of Estonia set an issue limit of 7,500 proofs for the Miina Härma commemorative. Examples are still available for sale through the bank and Omniva. Eduard Vilde coin (2015) Eduard Vilde was an Estonian writer and diplomat of the late 19th and early 20th centuries. Born on March 4, 1865, to a and his wife, Vilde eventually left his hometown of to pursue a career in writing. He worked as a for various newspapers during his early career, and eventually served as an to Germany for the first Estonian republic. Often credited as the first Estonian professional writer, Vilde is most well known for publishing various novels throughout his life, including (English: The War in Mahtra) and (English: The Milkman from Mäeküla). He died at the age of 68 in on December 26, 1933. In 2015, the 150th anniversary of Vilde's birth, the Bank of Estonia contracted the Monetăria Statului in , Romania, to strike a coin commemorating the Estonian author. Sale of the coin began on March 4, Vilde's birthday, at a price of €35. Its designs, the result of a coin competition held in late 2014, were drafted by Estonian artist Mait Luidalepp. The coin is composed of .925 fine silver and measures 28.28 grams in mass, 38.61 millimeters in diameter, and 3 millimeters in thickness. It has medallic alignment; raised, undecorated rims; and a plain edge, and is round in shape. The obverse features a large rendition of the coat of arms of Estonia in its center, with the state title "EESTI VABARIIK" printed clockwise at the rim above and the Gregorian date of minting, "2015", inscribed in the opposite direction at the periphery below. The reverse is arranged as a grid of letters in twelve s and s, with each column completely or partially spelling the titles of one of Vilde's works. The eighth row contains the caption "EDUARD VILDE" with an incuse background, and the area from the fourth to fifth rows and seventh to twelfth columns is occupied by the face value "10 €" on an incuse background. The titles in the columns are, respectively, (IJAMEH), (AUDSEDKÄ), (PISUHÄN), (TABAMATAIME), Mahtra sõda (MAHTRASÕD), (ESIMESEDTRII), Mäeküla piimamees (MÄEK LA PIIM), (PROHVETMA), (MANTLIGAME), (KÜLMAL), (SIDE), and Jutustused (USED). Every letter that begins a word in the titles is frosted; all other letters, aside from those in the eighth row, is polished. A mintage limit of 5,000 pieces has been set by the Bank of Estonia. Examples are still available for purchase through the bank and Omniva. Jaan Poska coin (2016) was an Estonian barrister and politician alive during the later imperial Russian rule of Estonia and the first few years of the first Estonian republic. He was born in the village of on January 24, 1866, the fifth of 12 children of a -speaking family. After graduating from the in 1890, Poska worked as a barrister, and then served as the of Tallinn from 1913 to 1917, supporting reforms to healthcare and education. In 1917 he then became governor of the , and in 1918 became the first of the first Estonian republic. He died in Tallinn on March 7, 1920, at the age of 54. In 2016, to mark the 150th anniversary of Poska's birth, the Bank of Estonia contracted the Lithuanian Mint in to strike a 10 euro coin celebrating the Estonian statesman. The coin was made available on January 22, 2016, for a price of €40. Its designs, drawn by Estonian artist Mall Nukke (1964–), were selected through a public design competition held in 2015. A small illustration of the coat of arms of Estonia appears in the center of the reverse, with the state title "EESTI VABARIIK" written clockwise along the coin's left rim, and the date "2016" inscribed horizontally to the right in large blue font. Featured at the center left of the reverse is a right-facing likeness of Jaan Poska, the rightmost portion colored in the blue, black, and white colors of the . The outline of the illustration resembles part of the Estonia-Latvia border, which was originally negotiated in 1920 between Poska and (1883–1927) of Soviet Russia. Printed clockwise along the coin's right rim is the caption "JAAN POSKA", and written in the opposite direction at the bottom of the piece is the face value "10€", which superimposes the lower part of Poska's likeness. The Bank of Estonia set a mintage limit of 4,000 proof coins commemorating Poska. They are currently available for sale through the bank and Omniva. Rio de Janeiro Olympics coin (2016) The 2016 Summer Olympics are scheduled to to be held in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, from August 5 to August 21. Estonia, which is expected to be represented by 37 athletes in 10 sports, celebrated the 2016 event early with the introduction of a new commemorative 10 euro piece. Struck under commission at the Lithuanian Mint, the piece became available for €40 on June 9, 2016. The Bank of Estonia initially held a design competition in 2015 to determine the designs of the piece, but the panel of judges did not consider any of the submitted designs satisfactory. Artists Liis Dvorjanski (1988–), Tiit Jürna (1953–), and Martin Pärn (1971–), were then invited to produce designs for the coin. After the bank received the submissions, Pärn's Start design was selected in late 2015. The obverse features a large illustration of the coat of arms of Estonia in its center, with the state title "EESTI VABARIIK" printed clockwise along the rim to the left, and the Gregorian date "2016" printed in the same direction at the periphery above. A circular point is engraved at the start of the first word in the state title and at the end of the second word, separating the text from the date. The obverse design was altered from Pärn's original submission, which featured the coat of arms in the center, with the state title written clockwise along the rim above, and the date of minting inscribed horizontally in larger print below the arms. The reverse displays in its center an illustration of an athlete in the starting position for a race. Featured to the left is the Olympic logo of Estonia, and inscribed horizontally below is the coin's face value, "10€". A mintage limit of 5,000 proof pieces was set by the Bank of Estonia. Examples are currently available for sale through the bank and Omniva. Independence coin (2018) Pyeongchang Olympics coin (2018) References *Colnect – • • • • *Numista – • • • * *Bank of Estonia – Euro collector coins Press releases **2011: Today Eesti Pank will present the first euro collector coins (24 January 2011) **2013: Eesti Pank is announcing a design competition for two collector coins (13 March 2013) • Winners have been chosen for the designs of the collector coins for the music of Raimond Valgre and for the Winter Olympic Games in Sochi (22 April 2013) **2014: Collector coins and stamps for the Olympic Winter Games in Sochi will go on sale in the museum of Eesti Pank on Thursday (14 January 2014) • Eesti Pank announces a competition to design a collector coin for Miina Härma (11 February 2014) • The design competition for the collector coin dedicated to Miina Härma has been won by Jaano Ester (20 March 2014) • Collector coin dedicated to the work of Miina Härma to go on sale on 16 June (20 May 2014) • Eesti Pank announces a competition to design a collector coin for Eduard Vilde (10 November 2014) **2015: The design competition for the collector coin dedicated to Eduard Vilde is won by Mait Luidalepp (21 January 2015) • Collector coins and stamps dedicated to Eduard Vilde will go on sale in the museum of Eesti Pank on Wednesday (2 March 2015) • Eesti Pank announces two competitions to design collector coins (8 July 2015) • The coin for the Rio de Janeiro Olympics has been designed by Martin Pärn (15 October 2015) **2016: Collector coins and the first day cover dedicated to Jaan Poska will go on sale in the museum of Eesti Pank on Friday (20 January 2016) • Collector coins and stamps for the Games of the XXXI Olympiad in Rio de Janeiro will go on sale in the museum of Eesti Pank on Thursday (3 June 2016) *Omniva – Collector coins }} Category:21st century coins Category:Coins of Estonia Category:Coins with Estonian inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Colorized coins Category:Dated coins Category:Euro Category:Euro coins of Estonia Category:Round coins Category:Silver